


Creepypasta Cuddles

by BookRockShooter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Creepypasta, Cute, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sonic.exe, scared!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is too scared to sleep after playing sonic.exe, so he goes to Phil for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepypasta Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's my next fic~
> 
> Yep, it's not Destiel this time- I write for a lot of different fandoms, so anyone reading my work will encounter many different shows or books and ships. Yeah. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Dan or Phil. They are their own people and I am also not saying they are actually in a relationship. This is fiction.
> 
> Enjoy?

‘Ready for Round 2, Dan?’

The words wouldn't stop repeating in Dan's mind. They were on an endless loop. Dan groaned and pressed a pillow into his face. 

He thinks that the game wouldn't have scared him so much had it not known his bloody name. That was the worst part.

He still sort of suspected Phil had something to do with it, but he had been pretty scared, too. Who knows, maybe the game had been possessed by some sort of evil entity. Or it was from Hell.

Dan flipped over in bed and reached out blindly for his phone. He grabbed it and clicked the power button, blinking against the bright, harsh light.

It was nearly four in the morning. 

Dan groaned, louder this time, and sat up, looking around his room.

It felt like the darkness was staring back at him.

He shuddered and jumped out of bed quickly, rushing out of his bedroom and to Phil's doorway.

Dan peered into his best friend's room, only a little surprised to see him awake. Phil was lying in bed, lamp on, reading a book. Dan had half expected to see him on Tumblr or something.

Phil finally glanced up and jumped slightly at the sight of Dan, standing outside of his room. "Dan? What's wrong?"

Dan winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, uh..." He suddenly felt like a silly little child, scared of nothing actually real. "It- it's nothing, really, I should probably-"

"Dan, come here." Phil motioned him over, setting his book down.

Dan trudged over to Phil's bed, feeling guilty for bothering him at such a late (early?) hour. "I- the sonic.exe game-"

Phil frowned. "What about it- Oh." He lowered his gaze, expression ashamed. "I'm sorry, Dan, I didn't know it would do the name thing. I feel awful."

Dan nodded, breathing out a bit heavily. "Yeah, no, I know, Phil. But, um, it was sorta really scary, so can I- maybe- sleep with you? N-not like that, of course!" he added quickly, blushing furiously. "But, like, next to you, or something."

Phil blinked before smiling a little. "Yeah! That's fine! I was just about to go to sleep, anyway. C'mere."

Dan gratefully climbed into the bed and pulled the brightly colored covers over him, curling into Phil's side as though he were a child.

Phil clicked off the lamp and then removed his glasses, setting them on his bedside table before laying back down next to Dan. He wrapped his hands around his roommate. "Sorry about that game again," Phil whispered.

Dan laughed softly. "And I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You didn't bother me, Bear. Now go to sleep. Mean old Sonic can't get to you."

Dan grinned and hit him playfully. "Shut up and go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, writing fluff is my favorite thing to do. Anyway, thanks for reading~
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
